


[景晏]某篇陈年旧粮的隐藏章节

by Crystal_Lu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lu/pseuds/Crystal_Lu
Summary: oral sex，反攻，最后有满足某位大佬奇怪要求的情节。





	[景晏]某篇陈年旧粮的隐藏章节

**Author's Note:**

> oral sex，反攻，最后有满足某位大佬奇怪要求的情节。

　　是夜，陆景独自来到陆晏休息的营帐，他遣远了帐前侍卫，走到陆晏身边欺身压上，顺手将兄长散下的几缕额发捋顺到耳后。  
　　倚在床头假寐的陆晏睁开眼，惊讶地看着跨坐在他身上的陆景：“士仁？”陆景没有回应，只是沉默着解开他的衣服。由于失血，陆晏的肤色比平时更为白皙，从敞开的领口能够隐隐看到绷带上已经干涸的血迹。陆景俯下身，在陆晏的胸口落下一吻，辗转吮吸着留下一块青紫的痕迹。  
　　陆晏用未受伤的右手揽住了他：“明天换药的时候，我可怎么对军医解释这个。”  
　　陆景的舌尖移到了乳头处反复舔舐，声音有些含混不清：“他不会问。”感觉到陆晏正在试图将自己从身上推下去，陆景稍微用了点力，咬住了胸前最脆弱的位置。  
　　陆晏抽了一口气，拍了拍陆景的肩：“别乱来。”陆景没有理睬，一手抓住陆晏右手手腕扣在身侧，另一手开始褪去他下半身的衣物，陆晏受伤的左臂几乎使不上力，一时竟被压制的动弹不得。  
　　陆景的吻顺着陆晏腹部利落的肌肉线条不断向下蔓延，直到陆晏起了反应的下体抵上了自己的锁骨，陆景才抬起头看着兄长。陆晏天生一副剑眉星目的好容貌，配合着老成持重的性格总是能带出几分不怒自威的气势。只是现在，平日里规规矩矩束起的长发散了下来，有些苍白的脸颊也因情动泛起红晕，还有带着几分隐忍与渴求的眼神，都在挑战着陆景的忍耐力，他深吸了一口气，好容易才稳住了心神。  
　　陆晏见他只是盯着自己不动，便稍微拱起左膝在他身后蹭了蹭。陆景狡黠一笑，低头含住了陆晏硬挺的下体。  
　　被温热湿润的口腔包裹住的瞬间，陆晏身体一僵，二人并非初尝情事，但借助唇舌抚慰还是首次。他的声音抑制不住地颤抖着：“士仁你……快放开。”忙着用舌头挑逗的陆景当然没有办法回答，之前钳制陆晏右手手腕的动作早已变成了十指相扣，他嘴上的动作有些生疏，一边慢慢搅动着口中的硬物，一边小心地避免牙齿磕到陆晏的身体。  
　　陆晏压抑的喘息声逐渐急促起来，平躺着的他只能看到陆景随着吞吐动作微微晃动的马尾。他侧过头，看着两人紧紧相握的双手，承受着下身传来如同风雨交加时，江畔浪潮般层叠不息的快感。  
　　陆景悄悄抬眼去看陆晏的神情，误以为他在盯着一旁走神，有些不满地轻咬了一口，听到兄长吃痛的小声呻吟后，又试着将硬物整根含入口中，顶端深入咽喉的窒息感让他有些难受，陆景不由自主地攥紧了陆晏的手。  
　　突如其来的疼痛刺激和咽喉深处的挤压让本就疲惫不堪的陆晏有些坚持不住，他担心自己会释放在陆景口中：“阿景……先放开一下。”陆景听到后，反而更加用力的吞吐着，陆晏忍不住哼出了声，他的双腿被陆景的身体压着，左臂不敢用力，右手又被紧紧握住，只好靠着右侧手肘勉强支撑起身体，试图向后退出陆景的口腔。陆景却不想轻易放他走，将舌尖重重地压上了顶端的小孔。陆晏还来不及做出任何反应，就在陆景的口中达到了高潮。  
　　陆景毫不在意地咽了下去，用手背擦了擦嘴角，想凑过来和陆晏接吻，陆晏却摇了摇头：“……你先去漱口。”  
　　“大哥你连自己都嫌弃的吗？”眉头皱了快要一整天的陆景终于笑了起来，“现在伤口是不是没那么疼了？”陆景起身整理了一下衣摆，打算去取些温水帮陆晏擦洗身体。  
　　陆景起身的时候虽然有意遮掩，陆晏还是注意到他也有了反应，看到陆景正要推门出去，便开口叫住了他：“士仁，你这是打算自己解决？”  
　　陆景愣了一下，随即露出一个意味深长的笑容：“我去冲一下冷水就好，大哥现在这个样子，我总不能乘人之危啊。”  
　　“……没事，过来吧。”  
　　陆景喝了一口已经冷掉的茶勉强算作漱口，坐到陆晏身边：“真的不打紧吗？”  
　　陆晏没做声，扬起下颌示意陆景去取桌案上的包裹。陆景从中翻出那瓶再熟悉不过的脂膏时，嘴角抽动了一下：“没想到大哥出征还带着这个……”  
　　“我也没想到，会用在自己身上。”  
　　陆景半跪在床头，一边解着自己的衣服，一边亲吻陆晏有些汗湿的鬓发：“从前我说过好几次想要试试，你还一直不肯。”  
　　“现在你的机会来了。”  
　　“那大哥一会可别喊疼，声音大了，这营帐外是要听见的。”陆景将食指压在陆晏的唇上，做出一个噤声的动作，随即感觉到舌尖勾上指腹的滑腻的触感，陆晏将他的手指含在口中吸吮的同时，又用带着几分挑衅意味的眼神看着他，陆景眸色一暗，抽出手指，捏着陆晏的下巴吻了下去。  
　　和平日里二人或温柔或热烈的吻不同，陆景更像是在发泄着心中的不满，牙齿用力撕扯着兄长的唇角，舌头在口腔中近乎野蛮地攻城略地，陆晏觉察到他的异样，右手探进陆景大敞的衣服中轻拍着他的背，直到一股血腥味在二人口中蔓延开，陆景才回过神来。  
　　陆景看着陆晏渗出血丝的唇角，一时不知如何解释。陆晏却毫不在意，原本搁在背上的手稍一用力，便扯去了陆景身上最后一点遮蔽：“这么怕我战死吗？”  
　　陆景点点头。  
　　“文死谏，武死战，我命该如此。”  
　　“大哥别说了。”陆景抓起刚刚脱下的衣物，用内衬细细揩去陆晏唇上的血迹。  
　　“是我不对，让士仁忧心了。”陆晏看着陆景，这双他再熟悉不过的眼睛敛去了锐气，取而代之的是难以言喻的疼痛和不加掩饰的欲望。  
　　“你这是把我当成阿机阿云他们哄吗？”陆景苦笑，今日发生的意外将他一直想要回避的东西，真真切切地推到了面前。  
　　陆晏叹了一口气：“别怕。”他的手移到陆景身下，抚慰着已经渗出前液的性器。“先别想那些，趁我改主意前，快做。”  
　　陆景忍了太久，下身早已涨得发痛，他将陆晏的双腿向两侧拉开，使下体完全暴露在眼前，蘸取大量油膏的中指反复按揉着未尝人事的穴口。陆晏觉得脸上有些发烫，索性闭上了双眼。陆景注意到陆晏有些局促的神情，故意扶着他坐了起来，又将枕头与被褥垫在腰后，咬着陆晏的耳廓小声说道：“士升要不要看一下，我做的对不对？”  
　　陆晏闻言睁开眼睛：“没大没小的，我是你哥。”  
　　陆景带着计划得逞的笑容，手中稍微用力，陆晏眼睁睁看着自己被按揉到有些松软的穴口，吞下了陆景的两个指节。  
　　身后传来轻微的酸痛和目睹身体被侵入的羞耻感使陆晏脸色更红了：“以前怎么就没注意到你还有如此顽劣的时候。”陆景的中指在陆晏体内小幅度抽插着，摸到一处光滑的沟壑时，重重地按了下去：“都是兄长教的好。”陆晏的喘息声骤然拔高成一声呻吟，又被陆景捂住了嘴：“嘘，大哥是想被别人听到吗？”  
　　陆晏第一次觉得，陆景的话有些太多了。  
　　他的双腿不由自主地夹紧了陆景的腰侧，刚刚释放过一次的性器在不断刺激下又有了抬头的迹象，沾满油膏和体液的后穴也被扩张到了可容纳三指的程度。陆景握住陆晏的脚踝，将他的双腿架在自己肩上，又低头端详着翕张的穴口，将下体抵了上去。  
　　陆晏自然知道接下来要发生什么，抬手抚上陆景的脸颊，趁着神智尚清明提醒道：“今晚只准这一次。”  
　　陆景颇为无奈地看着他：“我像是乘人之危的人吗？”  
　　“你是。”陆晏的语气很认真。  
　　“还不是你主动要求的。”陆景盯着陆晏有些泛红的眼尾，将阴茎送入了他的身体。  
　　被进入的瞬间，陆晏的腰身不受控制地上抬，带着轻微撕裂感的疼痛使他忍不住呻吟出声，他想凭借着尚存一息的理智捂住自己的嘴，陆景继续深入的动作却让勉强吞下去的呻吟变成了含混不清的呜咽。陆晏隐约听到陆景在他耳边说着：“哥，咬得太紧了，放松点。”  
　　忍耐了太久的陆景动作有点急躁，被尚未适应的陆晏搞得险些缴了械。陆景定了定神，一边和陆晏接吻，一边按摩着陆晏的腰侧帮他放松。等到两个人的呼吸都平缓了一些，陆景狠下心来，直接用力撞到最深处。  
　　陆晏身体一颤，只能抓住身下的床单，闭紧双眼等待陌生快感的降临。陆景温柔地抚摸着他的长发，开口时却是带着命令意味的口吻：“哥，看着我。”  
　　陆晏犹豫了几秒，最终还是顺从地睁开双眼，被冲撞到有些失神的瞳孔中带着某种炽烈的情感。陆景从未见过这副模样的他，感受到紧紧包裹着下体的滚烫穴道不再抗拒后，陆景扣紧陆晏的腰身，开始缓慢抽送。  
　　身体被反复破开的快感不断加剧，交合处黏腻的水声愈发清晰，陆晏搁在陆景肩上的双腿无力地滑落，陆景仔细避开手臂上的伤口，拥抱着他的身体。  
　　陆晏伏在陆景肩上，嗓音有些哑：“以前真是小看你了。”  
　　陆景偏过头，亲了亲陆晏的脸颊，又加大了身下的动作幅度作为回应。陆景每一次插入都会擦过体内的敏感点，挤在二人小腹间的硬物顶端开始渗出点点水痕，陆晏的身体有些脱力，连声音也带出了几分倦意：“你还有完没完了。”  
　　“大哥困了？”等到陆晏后知后觉地意识到陆景语气中的不满与戏谑时，他已经无法再发出任何声音，肩膀被牢牢按住，突如其来的深入与猛烈撞击让他忍不住绷紧了全身肌肉，当陆景的手指拂过他的性器顶端时，陆晏只觉得积攒已久的快感在脑中轰然炸裂，乳白色的体液溅落在二人的小腹上，连带着后穴痉挛般的收紧。陆景本想抽出阴茎，却被陆晏按住尾椎向他身体的方向带去，索性顺势压在陆晏身上，径直插入到最深处，在他的身体里达到高潮。  
　　陆景长舒一口气，抓起一块软布垫在交合处下方，扶着陆晏的腿根缓缓抽出，带出的几滴白浊在表面洇湿一片，他简单拭去二人小腹上的精液，又为陆晏盖好被子，自己披上衣服去取温水。  
　　等到陆景端着水盆回来时，陆晏的呼吸声已经变得均匀绵长。陆景知道，他今天太累了，于是轻手轻脚地掀开被子，坐在床边为沉沉睡去的陆晏清理体内的残留。

接下来为大家播放某位大佬点播的环节

　　这时，帐门猝不及防地被推开，陆景几乎是在瞬间同时完成了扯过被子遮住陆晏的身体和整理好自己有些凌乱的衣物两件事。陆抗站在门外，皱着眉看着他：“慌慌张张的做什么。”  
　　陆景神色如常：“大哥现在不方便沾水，我帮他擦擦身。已经这么晚了，父亲是在担心大哥？”  
　　陆抗走到兄弟二人身边：“怎么可能不担心，他这是刚睡下？”陆抗伸手试了试陆晏额头的温度：“这也没有发热，怎么脸红成这样。”  
　　陆抗手上的动作突然停了，他盯着床头还未来得及收好的瓷瓶看了一阵，又若有所思地扫了陆景一眼，轻轻拉开陆晏虚掩着的领口，方才留下的青紫痕迹暴露在他眼前。  
　　陆抗一边将长子的衣襟重新盖好，一边轻声询问陆景：“这里是什么时候伤到的，几个时辰前我怎么没看到。”  
　　陆景强作镇定：“我也不知。”  
　　“你不知？”陆抗不怒反笑，“好，我不多过问，你早些休息吧。”  
　　陆景不敢做声，陆抗走到帐门前，转过身平静地看着他：“你们两个好自为之。”  
　　陆抗离开后，陆景掀开被衾继续擦拭着陆晏的身体，可能是水有些凉了，还没清理几下，陆晏就勉强睁开眼：“士仁还不睡？”  
　　陆景有些心虚：“刚才父亲来过了。”  
　　陆晏一下子清醒了。  
　　“他还让我节制点。”陆景小声开口。  
　　陆晏满脸写着生无所恋，苦笑着握住陆景的手：“还能怎么样，先睡吧，明天再说。”  
　　陆景将陆晏身下最后一点水渍擦干，爬上床榻躺在他身边：“父亲好像没有很生气。”  
　　陆晏闭上眼睛：“他可能没想到我是被压着的那个。”


End file.
